


Duty & Sacrifice

by TarquinVision



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, F/M, M/M, Playboy Genji Shimada, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, i mean its young genji, which means "dead" genji, which means sad hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarquinVision/pseuds/TarquinVision
Summary: Can a heart mend after so many years of heartbreak and mourning? Can something come from years of animosity and hatred?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Story is still very much under construction so some chapters may be taken down and rewritten at points

The sky was dark and drops of rain clattering on the top of the shrine, each droplet echoing in Kuroyuri’s ears. It had been years since she was here, having only visited the temple once in years since _that_ night. She could remember the pain, sorrow, and anger that freely flowed through her and she could feel it like she was back there on that night again. Before her sat Hanzo’s sword, it’s sheath beneath it on the stand and behind was the bloodied scroll, sliced up the side. Her fingers begged to feel the slice, to have a piece of _him_ back even if it was just through memory. Just a moment to see him again, to hear his voice one more time. Her mechanic fingers reached out barely grazing the slit before pulling back. She wouldn't be able to feel it with this hand but it didn't change the fact that it was _his_ blood staining the off-white fabric. And at that thought the air flow she was getting from the mask securely fitted to her face seemed uncomfortable, it seemed like the temple walls could close in on her and she could feel panic start to close in on her. Instead of letting more bad feelings taint the resting place of her lover, she lightly removed the Oni mask on her face, resting it upon the small shrine. She could remember when she disdained the very mask she now wore.

At that time she had just been young and in love, ready to begin her life with the man who had won her heart at an arcade of all places.

_Such a childish place to fall in love but Genji had managed to get her to do so._

They were going to bring up marriage to their parents, have kids, and be happy together until they were old. Now, she was hollow and cold, a vigilante who killed for hire, an assassin who hadn’t known love or the warmth of another in the years following Genji’s death. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small object, a time watch. It was his grandfathers, a present which she had requested from his father, Sojiro, before his sudden death to hopefully bring up Genji’s spirits. She never did get to give it to him, however. Instead of a reunion that night, she was greeted by blood, fire, and limbs scattered about the shrine when she entered. Upon interfering she lost her own arm, being a slight buffer for the final blow to Genji’s body. But it wasn’t enough.

Her fingers slipped the pocket watch lightly back into her pocket and she began to turn to leave. The guards would be showing up soon. From her peripheral, she caught a movement in the shadowy darkness, just enough for it not to be the wind or her imagination. 

“You might as well come out of the shadows, I know you are there.” She spoke up, her eyes facing forward, not bothering to check if she was indeed right or not. She knew she was, her instinct had never been wrong before and was one of the only reasons she was still alive. She knew it was not a guard, they were brash and loud constantly trying to keep her out of the palace, but they wouldn't dare face her in hand to hand combat. This was an assassin, not the first nor the last she would encounter here. “It’s rude to intrude on a lady you know.” She quipped, hoping to antagonize the assassin. If she were to have to deal with it she'd prefer it to be swift.

“Kuroyuri,” The person spoke and she felt her body go rigid, she knew that voice. It's yells echoed in her nightmares, bringing her many nights of unrest.

_Hanzo._

She felt the anger boil to the surface as she turned to face the eldest Shimada. What right did he have to be here? What right did he have to be at the very shrine where he killed his brother in cold blood? Where he betrayed both of their trust? Where he took away any chance they had at a life together?

“Hanzo,” It felt like venom in her mouth to even say his name. Kuroyuri wasn't oblivious to the Shimada Clan's elders plans. She knew it wasn’t Hanzo's own will and thought to have killed Genji, the elders had demanded it, had put the idea into Hanzo's head that he alone had the power to save the Shimada's form dishonor. But she knew Genji, she knew he would not want to go into the lifestyle they were trying to force him into. She even tried to warn the younger Shimada, but alas fate was determined to take its course. But with all of that being said part of Kuroyuri couldn’t get the image of Hanzo covered in blood arriving at the Shimada home as she was being treated for her own wounds, no emotion on his features. When she had demanded what he had done to Genji he had her escorted out of his quarters by security and that had been the start of the beginning of the end.

“I did not mean to intrude on you. I was unaware anyone else was here." He paused for a second before moving closer, though still quite a way from her. "I thought you had perished, the Shimada Clan claims that they ended your bloodline.’ They claim they own your families land now.” He started and she turned to face him.

“They speak the truth.” Her voice was bitter, just one more thing she had lost, one more weak point in her armor. “They knew I held animosity towards them for what happened to Genji and they knew I had high influence in my family as well as yours due to our long-standing families ties. With myself caught in between your and Genji’s fight, my family demanded an explanation of my injury but the Shimada’s refused. Then when they tried to arrange us into a marriage, my family refused and disconnected from the Shimada’s. You went rogue not too long after, they thought I had tainted you just as they had thought I had done to Genji with thoughts of leaving. The elders demanded I be captured and killed, they put a bounty on my head and whoever was aidding me's head. When they figured out that an entire village of my people was covering for me, they burned it and everyone who was in it.” She had been face to face with the flames that her people died in. 

“I am sorry Kuroyuri,” His words caused anger to peak up in her chest, she did not need pity. “I wish I could have been there to help you, to ease their wrath.” The very last thing she needed was  _his_ pity.

“I do not need your pity.” Her thoughts came out harsh, nearly venomous and she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. “And there was no help for me anymore, I spoke out against their actions, told them your father would not have let it happen. They called me a traitor, said my new arm was proof enough.”

“I could help you leave Hanmura without them catching wind that you are around.” She knew he was trying to make it better, trying to make it less antagonistic but she also knew she could never and would never trust him again. He had been their puppet for years before he was deemed a traitor himself. But he turned his back on Genji then on her, she couldn’t just forget that.

“I do not plan on leaving Hanamura anytime soon, there is too much I handle here to just pack up and leave. Besides, it is home.” She was lying, of course, this place held no hold on her. It simply offered a nostalgia of what her home once was. 

“What if I told you my brother still lived?” At his words, her head snapped in his direction. _What?_ “He wants to see you again, that is why I am here. I kept an ear out for news of trouble in this area, I heard of the ‘Oni’ woman and heard that she often breaks into the Shimada’s residencies. I cleared it with the organization Genji and I work for and came as soon as I could so I could make this offer.” It only took her seconds to be just inches from his face, her enhanced speed catching him off guard along with the sword not far from his throat. The move was dangerously familiar, close to the one Genji had used on him before revealing his identity. Hanzo found it nostalgic, it was another reminder of how close Kuroyuri and his brother had been. What he had torn apart when he followed out the orders to either covert or kill his younger brother.

Hanzo took this small moment to take in all of Kuroyuri. She was still beautiful, her skin was still printed in heavy ink, the intricate pattern cutting off when the metal pressed into her skin, making up part of her right upper arm, forearm, and hand. Her features were still sharp, still as they were years ago, though he could see the wear and tear beneath it. The dark bags under her eyes, gaunt cheeks, and graying pieces of hair were the only sign that any time had passed.

“If you know what’s best for you, you’ll go back to wherever you call home.” She backed away from him, he wasn’t worth it. There was no way Genji was alive. As she moved towards the entrance she heard him call back to her.

"He always speaks of wanting to apologize to you, for what, he wouldn’t tell me.” Her footsteps stopped and she could feel disbelief run through her. Why would Hanzo know that an apology was supposed to happen? The pocket watch almost seemed to call out to her as her mind threw more questions towards her.

_“Would you stop trying to control what I do?” Genji yelled not too far from Kuroyuri who flinched at his harsh tone._

_“I am not trying to control you Genji! I’m simply trying to warn you that your family is not going to put up with this forever!” She yelled back making his face twist in anger._

_“So now you are taking their side?! What happened to us against the world?” His eyes grew dark and she huffed, narrowing her eyes._

_“I’m not taking their side, I’m on yours! I love you Genji and I do not want to see anything happen to you!”_

_“If you loved me you would just let me be happy!” His voice was louder than it had been before. “First my brother and now you, perhaps you two should get married like the elders want.” He spat._

_“Saying that makes you as bad as them.” She yelled back. “You know I love you, not Hanzo.”_

_“Then why don’t you prove it.” He huffed, moving back from her, his eyes angry._

_"Have I not done enough to show my feelings for you?!" She seethed in disbelief._

_"If you have to ask that then you should know the answer." He no longer was raising his voice, the room getting eerily silent as she looked on at him in shock. "Plenty of girls would kill to be where you are right now. Each of them could give me twice as much love as you could." The venom that dripped off his words make her eyes well up with tears._

_“Then have fun with your hoards of women Genji.” She spoke quietly. She could see his eyes widen a bit at her words. Perhaps he thought she would beg for him, cry for him._

_"What?" He asked._

_"I hope that these women are worth losing everything. I hope they are what you truly want. Now if you are done beating my heart into the ground I will take my leave." Heading towards the door and she felt Genji grab her arm to stop her but she simply ripped it away walking from their small hotel room onto the rainy streets of Hanamura._

“Shut up.” She demanded, her mind pulling from the distant memory. She swiveled on her heel, going back to face Hanzo who was closer in proximity now. She wanted to smack him, hit him so hard that it would hurt her, maybe it would make her feel better, maybe it wouldn't. “Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Her force knocked into him and they both toppled to the ground, grunting and swears mixing in the air between the both of them.

Her metal fist collided with his jaw, then the other to his cheek before his elbow crashed above her eye before he managed to get a foot in between them, kicking her off of him. She felt the blood flow from a cut above her right eye and an unmistakable pain echoing in her rib cage, with that type of pain at least one of them had to be broken. She stood, her sword drawn but facing downwards, like an extension of her arm as she waited for his next move. His bow was pulled back, an arrow aimed to kill or severely injure and she could see the pulsing blue around his arm.

“Deja Vu,”  Her voice was broken, shaky but there was some sort of sick humor behind it as crackled laughter exited her lips. His eyes widened at her words and she felt the trickle of blood touch her tongue, the metal taste familiar in every way that it shouldn’t have been. “Just end it Hanzo, do the _honorable_ thing.”

“You wish so badly to die? Even when I tell you my brother lives?” His confused tone only made the moment even more bittersweet.

“Even if you do tell the truth, even if Genji is somehow alive, I am not the person he loves anymore, simply an imposter in her body.” He lowered his bow and she averted her gaze from his, her right eye closed due to the slow blood flow from above her eye, her left eye finding the ground. “Killing me would be the only way to set me free.”

“That’s a lie, you know?” It was a rhetorical question but she still found herself scoffing. “I thought that too before I saw Genji again before he led me to Overwatch. I learned to forgive myself, and I have or at least as best as I can I suppose.” She could feel him get closer and her left eye flickered back up to him. She took in his outstretched hand and felt part of her lean towards taking his hand. The other part was determined that it was a trap. That the Shimada's had gotten ahold of Hanzo again. But if she refused and Genji was truly there, she'd miss out to see the man she loved again. The man that showed her life outside of being the heir to a yakuza clan. But what if this was a trap? What if Genji wasn’t really there? “Just let me take you to see him. I promise if he is not there I will do as you ask.”

“Alright.” Her voice was low as she was contemplating if this was truly a good idea or not. “If this is a trap for _them,_ I will kill you.” She warned him. He retracted his hand and with a nod they both slipped from the shrine and Shimada land without any notice from the guards, their footsteps falling silent as they ran to wherever it was Hanzo was leading her.

Leading to  _Genji_. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just sort of a filler chapter, also to explain how I imagined the fight scene would go between Genji and Hanzo if someone else was there.

_ Irritation and worry were both present in Kuroyuri as she walked into the bell towers courtyard, searching for Genji. She had tried avoiding him in the days since their fight, but when she heard of Sojiro’s passing she decided that she would give the space he needed. She was still angry, but if he needed her she would be there for him. But she hadn’t expected him to storm out midway through the service, disappearing into some bar, according to one of the shopkeepers that had reported seeing him. She was hoping she would find him before his family did. _

_ Panic licked at Kuroyuri’s insides as she heard a familiar cry of pain ring in the air around the building she was quickly approaching. The clash of swords also caught her ears and she felt her chest clench. They had done it, they had sent the assassin. Bunching her dress in one hand she diverged into a full run, coming to the temple doors in just a short time. To her horror, her eyes spotted blood splatter littering the floors in the entrance. _

_ “Genji!” She yelled, her eyes frantically searching for his familiar green hair. Taking a few steps inside the shrine she stopped short to the battered body facing her. “Oh my god, Genji.” She let go of her dress, forgetting anything else as she ran up to him. His body was caked in blood and a lot of it looked like his own. His right arm was gone, cut off halfway down the tricep. Gashes littered his body, some starting to clot but others still were seeping through the clothes he was wearing. It was a miracle he was standing, let alone still breathing. _

_ “Yuri, you have to leave, he’s still here.” His voice was raspy, painful to hear. _

_ “I will not leave you here to die.” She scolded and reached down, gripping the bottom of her dress, ripping the fabric after a small struggle. “Come on, you need to sit for just a second. I need to stop the bleeding.” She moved him to sit on the small platform that descended into stairs, taking the strip of fabric from her dress and wrapping it loosely around the wound before looking at him worriedly. “I have to tie this as tight as I can, it’s going to hurt.” He simply nodded before she tightly pulled the piece together, enough so it would stop the bleeding. A pained groan left Genji as his head fell into her shoulder, resting against her as she tied the fabric. “Come on Genji, we’ve got to get you somewhere safe.” _

_ She had places she could take him for treatment, out of the Shimada’s derestriction. But how long could she hide him? They would come to her if the assassin admitted to failing his job. They were not blind to her and Genji’s affections for each other if anything they detested it. They wanted her to marry Hanzo, wanted another reason to associate themselves with her clan. _

_ “It’s alright my love,” She pressed a short kiss on his blood covered cheek. “Come on, up you go.” He nodded lightly into her shoulder, still leaning into her as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him up. _

_ “Kuroyuri, I’m going to have to ask you to step away from him.” A familiar voice called out as she helped Genji up from his sitting position. Turning she looked at the eldest Shimada brother, her brow scrunched when she saw that he was covered in equal amounts of blood, though few injuries were visible. _

_ Had he found Genji before her? Why was he here? Why did she need to step away from Genji? _

_ “Yuri, go before he hurts you too.” Genji’s voice barely reached her ears and her eyes widened. _

_ They hadn’t hired an assassin, they had sent Hanzo. _

_ “Hanzo, I don’t know what they told you but nothing is worth losing your brother over.” She moved Genji to lean into her back as she turned to face Hanzo. _

_ “Kuroyuri, please move.” He asked again and she held a hand out to him. _

_ “Hanzo, listen to me please.” She could see his face soften if only a bit. “You can’t listen to them, not when it comes to this.” Her voice shook slightly at the thought that Hanzo had caused the damage already done. _

_ “He has disobeyed the clan.” Hanzo simply stated back and she shook her head. “He refuses to change his ways and the elders have demanded repentance.” _

_ “The elders are wrong Hanzo.” She shook her head. “I’m leaving and I’m taking Genji with me. He needs help or he will die.” Moving Genji more on her side so she could help him walk, she moved to walk around Hanzo. _

_ “If you will not leave, I will have to force you to leave.” The words stopped Kuroyuki’s steps and she caught Hanzo’s eye. He was void of emotion, very unlike the Hanzo she knew. The Hanzo she knew was strict but kind, a leader in his own right. Dedicated to the Clan more than anything else. _

_ “You…will not touch…her.” Genji pulled himself off of her shoulder, managing to find some balance against all odds. “Not while I’m still breathing.” _

_ “Guards!” Hanzo’s voice bellowed around them and several suit-clad men came from the shadows, advancing towards her and Genji. “Remove her from the building please.” _

_ “Don’t touch me,” She demanded as one of the men grabbed her arm, trying to snatch it away from him. Before she could make a move to defend herself the other guard grabbed my other arm, keeping me from doing much other than wriggling in their grasp. As she was pulled from Genji she watched Hanzo unsheath his sword. “Hanzo, please don’t do this!” She watched in horror as he got closer to the Genji. Genji’s reflexes were barely there, the blood loss making him a standing target. _

_ “You may not want to watch this, Kuroyuri.” He spoke lowly causing her struggling to increase. She would not stand there helpless. Hanzo was right in front of Genji now, a hand coming down on the other's shoulder. “If only you had listened.” He muttered to Genji. Genji knew his fate, he seemed to almost accept it as Hanzo turned him to face the wall Which only made Kuroyuri fight harder. _

_ Perhaps the guards had been just as disturbed by the scene because she was able to free herself with a hard tug of her entire body weight, sending her to the ground. Before they could move to capture again she scrabbled up to try and shield Genji. If she stood there Hanzo would not take the hit.  _

_ It would stop the hit. _

_ As blinding white-hot pain ran through her body, stemming from her elbow, down. _

_ It didn’t stop the hit. _

**'Kuroyuri."**

She felt her body scream with pain and she could feel hands on her shoulders, holding her down. That created a panic. She didn’t have any of her weapons, they were across the room.

_ They had found her.  _

_ They were going to kill her. _

Pushing her body weight with her actions she flipped the intruder on their back, her hand coming to their throat.

Kuroyuri's eyes flung open, wanting to meet the person who was trying to kill her. She stopped though when her eyes met Hanzo's and she realized where she was. She wasn't in the Shimada castle anymore, she was in a small Inn just outside of the Shimada's range. She was with Hanzo going to supposedly find Genji. 

**"Kuroyuri."** A voice shook her from her thoughts and she realized that voice was Hanzo's. Her mind seemed to catch up with her mind and she realized she was looking down at Hanzo. Her hands rested at his throat, a look of uncertainty lacing his features, his chest heaving along with her own. Had she been choking him? 

Quickly removing herself from him she wiped the wetness that stained her cheeks. She did not want Hanzo to see her cry.

"What was that?" He demanded and she felt a familiar twinge of pain, the dream having brought on phantom pains in her arm and up through her shoulder. Every time she dreamed of that night it did. "You fell asleep, I left to check in with the organization. When I came back you were thrashing around." He explained and she nodded.

"You should have just left me.” She sighed. “It would have been better.”

"Are you alright?" His question took her by surprise and she just eyed him. He had tried to speak to her several times over their days of travel. SHe had shut him down several times, she didn't want to get to know him again. She just wanted to know if Genji was alive or not.

"We should leave soon, the sun is setting." She interrupted him, moving past him to start getting ready for the last stretch of their long trek. 


End file.
